Get Ur Freak On
by George of the Demented
Summary: ah, suck my nonexistent balls, its about a school of kids who have differences, and problems with some other kid who wants to take over the world, im never gonna finish it so yeah ahaha. ran out of ideas and patience.
1. Welcome To Technodork School

Chapter one: Welcome to Technodork school

Enjoy muahahahahaha

Sesshomaru spotted Naraku in the north hall, he grabbed his walky-talky "come in Kiba, Musica, do you read me?" his silver hair blowing in the wind, after all he was on the roof looking in through the roof windows

"I read you loud and clear, ya' know, ya don't have to yell into the dumb thing, give me your visual" Said Kiba through his talky, he looked through the window, and remembered some thing

"oh my god, today is Thursday" he said looking at some kids entering the school. "yeah and what about Thursday?" asked Musica

"the new students" as soon as Sesshomaru spoke those words Musica, Kiba and Mizukai sped off towards the entrance in demon speed Because they knew well that Kikyou was up to trouble especially with new students.

"Watch where your going nerd" said Naraku slamming into Kagome, making all her books fall out of her arms, Kikyou laughed as Kagome struggled to pick up her books.

Mizukai leaped into the air, and planted her boot right into Naraku's face, and did a turn to kick Kikyou with her other boot, but Kikyou caught it and sent her flying back.

Mizukai landed on her feet next to Musica.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" said Mizukai to the now bending over Naraku "help her pick her books up now or I'll kick your face"

"you just did" he answered confused

"well I guess its your fault for having an ass-like face"she said with a smirk.

Kikyou glared at the three "well you seem very, how should I say this hmm? Bitchy today." Kiba turned to Kikyou "oh, you haven't seen Bitchy yet, Kikiyot"

Sesshomaru arrived, and saw Naraku picking up a new students books, behind that new student he saw Inuyasha "Well, well Inuyasha has arrived" he said amusingly with the thoughts of tormenting his little half brother in mind.

"screw you" said Inuyasha facing his older brother "what are you supposed to be the red power ranger?"and he smirked, Because Sesshomaru was indeed wearing a red sweat band on both wrists.

Everyone turned to the two brothers noticing how tense the air had gotten. "you will refrain from further assnine remarks to this Sesshomaru unless you wish to lose you tounge" Sesshomaru spoke.

"Is that all you can say?" said Inuyasha with a laugh "oh yeah your so dumb you couldn't tell if that fluffy thing of yours was a tail or not, I bet those girls you hang with didn't know that"

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red "at least I'm not a filthy half breed like you" he countered.

Everyone just sat there listening, soon they were all sitting down in the hall way, "Hey Mizukai ,you know what we need?" asked Musica

"No what" she answered not taking her eyes off the two fighting dogs

"Popcorn" said Kiba sounding serious.

"Leave my mama out of this" said Sesshomaru "nah, your mama is so white she could have got married naked" Inuyasha yelled, the crowd 'uuuued'

"Hi my name is Musica and this is Mizukai and Kiba" said Musica pointing to the two others, they waved then turned back.

"I'm Kagome, and this is Sango, Miroku, and Shippou" said Kagome with a smile.

"your mama's so ugly she looked out the window and got arrested for mooning" said Sesshomaru, ans everyone cracked up, Inuyasha flushed red with anger, and stomped off.

"where do you think your going?" asked Kiba " your dorms are this way", Inuyasha, embarrassed turned back around, and joined the group.

Kikyou left the area with her little dumb-ass-kisser, to her dorm room. Kiba led every one to the boys hall where she showed the boys to their rooms and to the girls hall.

"hey where is Takami?" asked Musica as she entered the girls hall. "she decided to get things ready" replied Mizukai, Sesshomaru glowed with triumph.

"Tomorrow is when you guys get the grand tour, so get some rest, oh yeah meet up at the grand room for breakfast in the morning" Said Kiba and she left followed by Sesshomaru, Musica, And Mizukai. Or should I say "THE STUDENT DEFENSE FORCE" (muahahahahaha or is that a little corny?)

MEANWHILE, in the evil domain of the ass demon Kikiyot. . . .

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Kagura throwing her popcorn into the air " Run Shara, the Bitch is going to get you!"

Kagura and Kanna were watching 'The Grudge' they were at the part where the dead lady is crawling down the stairs coming for the service lady. When Kikyou entered

"What the hell pick up all that popcorn" yelled Kikyou, surprised at how messy her friends are.

"Kanna did it" Kagura said, Kanna stared at her Blankly.

"shut up I know you did it" said Kikyou "now clean it up, or I won't let you watch any more of my movies"

Kagura groaned as she crawled all around the room picking up popcorn and plopping them into her mouth.

Kanna sat there, watching Kagura eat popcorn off the ground, Kikyou sat down next to her, also watching.

"what?" said Kagura with a mouth full, some crumbs falling out of her mouth.

"oh my god" said Kikyou

"what?"said Kagura again.

"your a dork" she replied

NOW BACK TO THE AWESOME PEOPLE

The four sat in the room, Sesshomaru decided to stick with the girls for a little while.

"what is in here?" he asked curiously, opening the drawer. "no" said Mizukai slamming it shut, for it was their panty drawer (under wear, lol, I see London I see France I see the girl's underpants, lol 'milk spaying out of my friends nose')

Sesshomaru has never been in the girls room, Musica turned the radio on, the song "Panic at the disco" came on.

"Yeah" screamed Takami Jumping through the door scaring the heck out of everyone.

"Shit Takami, you scared the Jesus out of me" said Kiba punching Takami in the shoulder, and pulling her claws out of the side of the bed, "not to mention you almost made me def"

"You always show up when we least expect it Takami" laughed Mizukai.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself, you should have seen the looks on your faces, even you Sesshomaru" she laughed when she mentioned him, because he fell over in fright.

"I was not scared" he said with his nose up in the air, "Keep tellin' yourself that, cause I know the truth dude, you were definitely scared" said Takami

NOW AT THE NEW STUDENTS ROOM, THE BOYS,TO BE SPECIFIC. . .

Man why do I have to share a room with Miroku? Thought Inuyasha grumbling as he unpacked his bag, Miroku began putting up his posters of girls, humming a cheerful tune. Shippou laid on his bed with head phones over his ears bobbing his head to the tune of "over my head" by the fray.

"Ha, I'm so glad we'll be sharing a room, Inuyasha" said Miroku smiling, Inuyasha just moaned and fell over face flat onto his bed.

Miroku started to change the covers on his bed, from dull to Tinker bell! He smiled even Brighter when he saw that both his roommates noticed his new Tinker bell covers.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" yelled Shippou and Inuyasha in unison. "YOUR SO PERVERTED, NOW YOU THINK PERVERTED THOUGHTS OF CHARACTERS IN CHILDRENS STORIES?" Inuyasha added.

Miroku shrunk under their glares and yells "but I think it looks Pretty" he said sadly.

OKAY NOW THE GIRLS . . .

"Sango isn't the school pretty?" asked Kagome as she unpacked, Sango just nodded and went back to her bags "Its great that we get to share a room isn't it?" she asked Kagome.

Kagome smiled brightly "yup"

"this school year will be awesome, I can just feel it" said Kagome

"or it can be a living hell" countered Sango

"Don't jinx it Sango" Kagome pleaded.

THE VERY NEXT DAY. . .

Everyone entered the grand hall for break fast, Kagome spotted Musica and Mizukai "over here" Said Kiba leading them over to their table, the other students stared.

Kiba glared at them,and they all went back to their own business. No one dared to even glare back, for Kiba is an Inu/Kitsune mix, some thing that is very rare, since Kitsune's didn't get along with Inu's, but when it did happen, the offspring would become a very powerful Demon. She has Ears like Inuyasha's only her ears are taller and more pointed.

Mizukai was explaining this, and about herself as well, She is a powerful Water demon, with the power to manipulate and control water she has dark hair and eyes. Musica a demon That is often mistaken as an angel, and yet she isn't a bird demon, you can't see her wings because she has a spell, to hide them, she has light brown hair with Amber eyes. And Takami an Inuyoukai, just like Sesshomaru, but she isn't as cold as him, more of an opposite.

Takami approached the table "HI, I'm Takami, and I'm going to show you around, oh, and um damn let me start over " she said walking away, everyone looked confused, Sesshomaru banged his head on the table.

Takami returned just as she had before

"Hi My name is Takami, WELCOME to Technodork school I will be your tour guide" she said with a big smile

Sesshomaru banged his head on the table again.

Sorry it's short but I hope you enjoyed it!

pleaz review! chapter two will be up soon! I promise

Oh, and the schools real name is Minds Alike Boarding school, lol or maybe you guys can give me a better name.

Yuki

Thanks, Kiba AssassinedAngel, InuyashaBowes you guys make my story. . . . a story lol.

No even better than a story, an adventure.


	2. Dodge this! and that and this!

Thanks for your lovely reviews I'm sooooooooo HAPPY

or it might be because I'm sugar High, lol

Oh, in the prologue where it has the name of the Characters but no space between the next character, that was an error that I will definitely fix.

Well pleaz don't stop reviewing, I love to hear about what you have to say, and I'm also looking for suggestions, in what I can do to make the story more enjoyable.

Oh, yes, with much thought over this. . . The school's name will be. .

"Big Brain Academy" lol

I took the name from that one new game for Nintendo Ds

Enjoy chapter two!

* * *

"Good morning Takami" said Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou except Inuyasha. Takami smiled Brightly, thinking about all the wonderful things they'd get to do. After all since the new students came the student defense force's (student council) work would be doubled, but knowing how hard they were working, the principal decided that they needed a break. Of coarse with the dance coming up later in the year, and the preparations not approved, the student council pretty much, has a lot on their hands.

AS THE GROUP WALKS THROUGH THE SCHOOL. . . .

"So who's that Kikyou girl?" Inuyasha asked Takami. "oh Kikyou? Well she is our best Frenemy"(friend/enemy) she answered with a smile, Inuyasha just stared at her, probably thinking that she is really weird. So he backed away and kept in pace with Kiba.

"Why is your name Kiba?" he asked her. But she Ignored him.

"you know Kiba's a boy name, right?"

Everyone stared at the two "So? I always wanted to be a boy"

"Did your mom name you that because she didn't want a girl or somthin'?" he asked Ignoring the other's stares.

"No" she answered "I have a girl's name"

"Then why do you use a boy's name?" he asked curiously, he really wants to know.

"You sure do ask a lot of questions, half-breed" she said, not noticing him glaring at her, but he kept his cool, "Whats your real name?" he asked, Kiba was definitely getting tired of his questions.

Kiba gave him an Icy glare "I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you" and she continued along with the group. He trembled under her glare.

Inuyasha fell behind "Why are girls so damn scary?" he asked Sango.

"Why are you asking me?" she asked staring at him.

"well you. . ." he started but realized, that after he says something like that he'd get a major ass whopin' "never mind"

Kiba, Sesshomaru, Mizukai, and Musica left the group and went to the student council room, to discus preparations for the dance, and for the fair.

"this is the studio, where all dance classes, will be held" said Takami seriously, then turned around "please join it'll be so much fun, Kiba, Sesshomaru, Mizukai, and Musica are in the dance class too!"

Kagome thought about it, "I'll join!" she said cheerfully, Takami beamed with joy. But soon she smelled something funky.

"ewe, someone farted" said Shippou then everyone quickly said "Kaboos" only Miroku stood there smiling like an Idiot.

Everyone continued down the hall, they saw the math room, English room, Science room, and finished off with the field. By the time the grand tour was finished, it was lunch time. lol

"that sure was fast" said Miroku sitting next to Sango, no one noticed, that Kikyou was approaching " hello newbies" she said coolly " how was you tour?"

"great" said Inuyasha suddenly very happy she was around. Kikyou gave him a disgusted look because just moments ago he tried to make Kagome laugh by sticking carrots up his nose, and unfortunately for him he forgot to remove them. Takami just sat there pretending Kikyou wasn't there.

"Hey Takami" said Naraku, everyone could see he was totally in love, poor thing, she doesn't like him, everyone thinks Takami is the kind of girl who would give anyone a chance.

"will you go out with me?" he asked nervously, Kikyou grinned, all to knowingly.

"okay I will" answered Takami.

"Really?" asked Naraku surprised,

"No" she answered bluntly turning back to her business. Naraku sulked.

Kikyou glared "don't worry Naraku, Takami's not the kind of girl who would give a good guy a chance" she said patting Naraku on the back.

"You knowledge of me leaves a lot to be desired, Kikyou, I give chances, but to those who deserve a chance" said Takami not even bothering to face them as she said this.

With that said Dumb and dumber left the Breakfast, lunch, and dinner room. But when they got to the door Naraku slipped and they both went flying. Kagome looked at Takami, stars in her eyes

" your so cool" she said.

"Really?" said Takami scratching the back of her head, now releasing from her previous seriousness. With a smile on her face.

NOW IN THE STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM. . .

"Sesshomaru, can't you think of anything else?" asked Musica, so tense she broke her pencil in half "crap"

"stop breaking those pencils" said Mizukai "there thats a thought" she added. Musica sighed, Sesshomaru sighed.

"how bout this?" asked Kiba showing the three her Fair plans. Written on her paper had a petting zoo, dunking both, ring toss, all the basic stuff at a fair.

"It's better than what I got" said Musica, holding up a paper, that had holes through it "well it had something on it earlier" she protested when she saw her questioning look.

MUSIC came out of Mizukai's bag "my cell!" she said jumping over the table and digging in her bag, finally finding her cell, she looked at the caller ID " YAY! its YUKI" she screamed running out of the room. Everyone looked at each other.

"her long distance boyfriend" said Musica and Kiba in unison when they saw Sesshomaru confused.

"Hi Yuki"she said cheerfully "how are you?"

"I'm great, so hows school going?" he asked, she smiled "great, are you coming to the fair?" she asked hopefully.

"yeah, can't wait to see you again. . . can you hold on for a second?" he asked putting the phone on the table, Mizukai could hear everything that was going on.

"Shigure, Kyo shut the hell up I'm on the phone" he yelled. "or I'll kick your asses!"

"sorry Yuki, but Kyo broke the screen again!" Shigure yelled back, "screw you, it was your fault!" yelled Kyo to Shigure. "stop breaking things, Kyo your so violent" complained Shigure.

"sorry" said Yuki picking the phone up "anyway, lets go out again sometime when you have time, but right now I have to go, talk to you real soon Kay'?"he asked

Mizukai was sad that she only talked to him for like what? Six minutes but she said "yeah that'd be great, okay" she said and they both hung up.

Mizukai entered the room "I miss Yuki" she said sadly.

STILL IN KIKYOU'S EVIL LAIR LURKED. . .

Kagura watched the screen as the stupid girl jumped off the cliff and hit the tree, she burst out laughing (scary movie three), Kanna just drew pictures of how she would one day hurt Kagura.

Kagura took a big sip of milk, cause she was eating cookies, but It all came shooting out of her nose, when she burst out laughing again.

Kanna rolled her eyes.

AFTER EVERYONE MET UP IN THE FEILD. . . .

"lets play dodge ball!" suggested Inuyasha hoping to beat his brother at that. Everyone agreed and started choosing teams

Team one:

Sesshomaru

Takami

Shippou

Kiba

Musica

Team Two:

Inuyasha

Kagome

Miroku

Sango

Mizukai

The game started, but was ending pretty fast, until oh crap, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were the only ones left "Dodge this, and that and this" said Inuyasha throwing the rubber balls as fast as he could grab them.

Sesshomaru just dodged them easily. "damn it, you stupid Dumb ass" said Inuyasha as he began dodging Sesshomaru's power throws.

"your the dumb ass" said Sesshomaru back with a laughing grin. Inuyasha glared. But spotted Kikyou coming onto the field, time to show her what your made of.

But he didn't see Sesshomaru's throw and it hit him square on the face. He landed on the ground right in front of Kikyou.

"what a dork" she said walking around him. Inuyasha got back up, and stomped right into Sesshomaru's face.

"you lost fair and square" said Sesshomaru triumphantly. "Fuck you" Inuyasha said back.

"Fuck yourself" said Sesshomaru, walking away. Inuyasha stumped, had nothing to say so he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"I'll bite you" he said "I have rabies". Everyone looked at Inuyasha.

"I didn't think Inuyasha was that weird" said Musica.

* * *

Sorry this one isn't that good, or isn't that funny, but I'll try harder, I promise

Thanks for the reviews

oh and yes as you may now know, Kagome will be joining the Dance class.

Will Kagura ever leave her room, and stop watching horror movies?

Will Inuyasha ever get a girlfriend? (most likely not, but anything is possible if you just believe)

Will Yuki call Mizukai again?

Will Sesshomaru find true love? (out of the blue?)

Will Naraku win the heart of Takami?

Tune in next time to find out,lol

Pleaz review!


	3. The Way Things Are, Beleive It!

Hope you are enjoying the first two chapters (not including the prologue)

Here is chapter three, please enjoy!

Oh and if I got how you play the game 'Life' wrong, could some one tell me? Lol and Hot wheels are a brand of toy cars little boys play with.

More special guests:

Maki, (my sister) as Maki a witch/ Assistant nurse

Hiei from yu yu Hakusho

Yuki Sohma from Fruits Basket as Mizukai's long distance boyfriend.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kabuto, and Shikamaru from Naruto. (imagine them as 18 year olds) oh and Kakashi.

Lady Kagome As Mrs. Kamikaze.

It takes a thousand voices to make a story. And one pencil to bring it out.

Well if you break that pencil you'll need two.

And a thousand voices is just like a thousand characters. . .

never mind.

* * *

After yesterday, that seemed like a blur, Sesshomaru noticed how he never really asked a girl out, and that he really likes this girl, but he thinks she'll reject him. 

He lay there staring up at his ceiling, he let out a deep sigh, today would be quite a long Sunday.

"Kiba!" yelled Takami, waving a box around, "lets play a game!" The box had the word 'Life' on it, Kiba sighed "okay, but go get the others".

Takami ran through the hallways, skidding to a stop in front of Kagome's door "lets play Life, okay Kagome?" Kagome nodded her head, and got ready.

Everyone wondered where Takami got all that energy so damn early in the morning. She even still had her pj's on.

To make rounding up her friends fun, she put on socks, so she slid on the smooth marble floor, it ain't as dangerous to a demon if she were to fall.

She got all of the newbies, and last was Sesshomaru, she ran but not with demon speed, and soon saw his door in the distance. But it was open.

She skidded to a stop, but slipped, just as she began to fall. . . Sesshomaru caught her.

"You should be more careful" he said with a sigh "no scratch that, you should stop doing Idiotic things".

"thanks" she answered regaining her composure. "come play a game with me and the others" she asked.

He looked at he expectantly "I'm not sure, we still have a lot of business to. . ." she gave him the puppy dog eyes "fine"

She smiled "lets go" and she grabbed his hand and began pulling him down the hallway.

"can't you wait?" he asked shutting his door with his open hand. "but I'm still in my pj's" but she seemed to really want to play this game.

Everyone sat in a circle around the big board, Tatami had a twinkle in her eye, Sesshomaru sat very close to her, lucky for him no one noticed, but it seems like Inuyasha, has never seen this game in his entire, pitiful, Life.

"you've never played this before? Have you?" asked Musica, Inuyasha just stuck his nose in the air.

"take that as a yes" she said and handed him a little blue figure "that is you"

Inuyasha stared at it, "thats me?" he asked blankly, unsatisfied. "yeah you got a problem with it?" asked Kiba nudging him in the shoulder. "and here is your car" Kiba laughed as she saw Inuyasha's face.

"this car. . It's so damn . ." he started.

"so damn what? Are you gonna diss my game piece?" asked Kiba, Inuyasha snapped out of it "no"he answered.

"you go first" said Mizukai handing him the dice, everyone looked at him, waiting for him to roll.

So he did. And lucky him, he made it to 'get married' "yeah, I'm getting married!" he yelled, "wow Inuyasha you want a cookie?" asked Mizukai, Inuyasha Ignored her "where is ma wife?". Takami smiled, and handed him a little pink figure.

"what the hell is this? Oh please don't tell me this is my wife."he said bummed as she dropped it into his hand, while nodding. His expression changed as soon as he had an Idea.

"nice to meet you, guess your my wife huh? I know I'll name you Kikyou" he said suddenly cheerful Sesshomaru stared at him "moron".

"Don't be jealous" said Inuyasha holding his little figure close to his body, Kagome sighed sadly.

Sesshomaru took the dice, and rolled. He landed only four blocks from where he started, Inuyasha laughed, "look he is still a loner!".

"This Sesshomaru prefers to keep his options open" he said trying to sound content. Takami just rolled her eyes.

Everyone else rolled and Sesshomaru seemed the only one who wasn't married yet, but it seemed to affect him little.

Inuyasha landed on the Kids square and he smiled brightly, "I get to have kids" he cheered, and Takami handed him two little figures one blue and one pink.

"What? Even the Kids? But why are there only two? I wanted to have ten kids with my Kikyou" he said surprised.

"Numbnutts your car is only built to fit four people in it" Kiba said rolling her eyes.

"screw this, Miroku, you still got that Hot wheels car right?" He asked hurriedly, for no reason.

Miroku nodded and tossed him a car. Inuyasha laughed, "there I have a stretch Limo, now I can fit Ten Kids"

"Thats it I'm out, I can't play seriously with this Baka Master" said Kiba standing up.

"what about your husband?" asked Miroku. Kiba rolled her eyes "he's cheating on me anyway tell im' I'm getting a divorce" she said going to her drawers and getting her day clothes, then retreating to the bathroom to change.

DURING THEIR GAME. . . . . .

"Naraku!" yelled Kagura. And Naraku came running "what the hell is it this time?" he asked, she smiled "nothin' just trying to see how fast you'd come this time".

"You've gotta come out some time, Kagura" said Kikyou entering the room with Kanna.

"Alright, then tomorrow, when we have school again" she said laying back.

Kagura stayed in her room for two weeks, all because Sesshomaru rejected her. But she got over it in like three days, after watching about 50 horror movies, and eating pounds of popcorn, (I'm still surprised at how she kept her figure.)

THE VERRY NEXT DAY. . . .

First period would be P.E and the weird thing was, that they all seem to get stuck together, because now their all in the same classes for 1, 2, 3 and homeroom periods.

"hello newbies" said Mrs. Kamikaze- San, her eyes looked very distant, dark pools of blue, her hair cropped short is jet black, when the boys in school took a pool on the best looking teacher (sexy looking teacher) Mrs. Kamikaze definitely won.

"Today since there a lot of newbies, we'll play a game" she said walking back and forth

"Sesshomaru, Mizukai, Musica, Kiba and Takami. You are excused from this game because your way too good. Unless you wish to join" her eyes went so very narrow.

"nah" said Kiba "I'd like to sit back and watch these amateurs get their asses whooped" Mrs. Kamikaze nodded her head and turned back to the newbies " You all against me" she said, Inuyasha burst out laughing, Big no no.

"Is some thing wrong?" she asked Inuyasha.

"you against us, you've got to be shit'tin yourself" he said.

"no I'm not 'shit'tin myself" said Mrs. Kamikaze emphasizing what he had just said.

"treat Mrs. Kamikaze how you want to be treated, don't underestimate her, Half-breed" called out Kiba, sitting in the grass with the rest of the Excused students

Inuyasha looked at the teacher as though she would be an easy opponent but he would be in for the worst time of his life. "bring it on Mrs. Kamikaze"

"Oh I'll bring it alright" she answered wrapping her wrists with tape. "you wont beat me"

"Yeah right I eat pieces of shit like you for break fast" he said with an evil grin which turned to embarrassment when he heard the sit-out group laugh like maniacs.

"Ewww Inuyasha you eat pieces of shit for Breakfast?" laughed Mizukai, which made the entire class laugh.

Everyone went on the left side of the field while she stood, like a lone wolf on the right.

"I'm saving a special can of whoop-ass just for you Mr. Taisho" said Mrs. Kamikaze.

"thats my favorite teacher" said the group as they watched everyone get out except Inuyasha. "Now the rest of you, Prepare to meet your maker".

SITTING IN THE GRASS AS THE BLOODY BATTLE WAGED ON. . . . .

"Hey what are you thinkin' about?" Mizukai asked Musica.

"Me? Well I'm thinking' Arby's" she answered and the red Arby's sign came over her head. (Arby's is that restaurant's name where they have those burgers and crap)

"hey Kiba you know that Hiei is back from his trip" Said Takami smiling, after all Kiba has the biggest crush on Hiei.

"I kinda got over him" said Kiba. But the other four didn't believe her.

"so if he were to ask you out you would say no?" asked Musica. "well no I would say yes" she said confusing the others.

"what about you Musica have you got someone special in mind?" Asked Sesshomaru "well yeah" she answered smiling.

"who?" asked Takami.

"well you'll laugh" she said sadly. "no way, your our best friend, we just want to make sure he's good for you" said Mizukai.

Musica smiled "Well I kinda like. . ." she started but the bell rang and interrupted her, everyone hit the showers, Musica went and got Inuyasha, who was lying in the grass, bumps all over from where he got hit with the ball.

"Hey do you think Musica likes Inuyasha?" Mizukai asked because she went in and dragged Inuyasha in, even though it would have been so much more amusing if they had just left him there.

"No, She doesn't fall for Numbnutts like Inuyasha" said Kiba, which was right, Musica did not like Inuyasha but she is to kind to him, and nows best how he must feel to be a half-breed, no one else knows about it. But Musica is a Nephilim.

Not a demon.

"Your right" Said Takami smiling as she held a towel and whipped the two girls on the butt, then took off running.

"Inuyasha wake up" said Musica still dragging him, Kagome came and took over, to her relief.

Kagome took him to the nurse, but only Maki was there (school assistant nurse/ witch).

"What happened?" asked Maki surprised, more like WHO is that, his face was so dismantled that he didn't even look like Inuyasha anymore.

"Um, well we had P.E and. . ." she was about to continue but Maki cut in "Mrs. Kamikaze" she said with a sigh.

They laid Inuyasha down on the bed, "you can go now or would you rather me give you a note to be excused from class?" asked Maki.

Kagome shook her head she was too exited to see what kind of class she would have next. So she got up and left.

NEXT PERIOD. . . . .

Which is. . . . Dun dun dun, FIGHTING? Isn't that considered P.E?

Well NO IT AINT', fighting is an art, lol

Not an art you have to draw either.

"Musica!" screamed Naruto, they've been best friends ever since middle school, but they didn't hang out much, they would always chose each other for back up and support, they were undefeated. But now they aren't, now that Sasuke, became partners with Kiba, Shikamaru with Takami, and Kabuto with Mizukai.

"hey Naruto, how are you?" she asked him as the rest of the group entered through the big mahogany doors.

"Hey Squirt" said Koga entering, and ruffling Musica's hair, which she detested.

"Koga, you messed up my hair" she said madly stomping her feet.

Koga smiled, "It ain't messed up, your hair always looks good" he said playfully.

If your thinking Koga likes her, he Doesn't, he thinks of her as off-limits. She is shorter than him, and he would never let her forget it.

"Mizukai, Kiba, Sesshomaru, And Takami, Your majesty's" he said Kissing Kiba, Mizukai, Takami and then Musica on their cheeks (just a peck) and left to the other side of the room.

"One day, I would like to yank that guys tail off" said Kiba, clenching her fists. "Musica, why do you put up with this crap from that wolf?"

"I don't know" she answered turning back to Naruto, "sorry, How are you?"

Naruto laughed "I'm great!" he said jumping up and punching the air.

"Class is in session, BELEIVE IT"he said with a smile, taking the teachers favorite thing to say and adding his favorite words to say, the teacher just sighed. "Naruto"

_Its just the way things are going to be from now on. . . no wait it was like this before, Its the way things are._

_Nothings going to change. I'll make sure, To keep this memory alive._

_No one can leave this school ever, then we can all stay happy, together, forever._

Those thoughts were the mysterious son of the principals, he wants Happiness because he is a Nephilim, and Angels want happiness for anyone at all costs, the only ones standing in his way, are . . .

* * *

I'm not tellin' ya yet, apperently, this story also has someother genre'sin it, to find out who the principals son is, and who the person standing in his way of true happiness, tune in next time. (I mean log on next time?)

Genre: Mystery, Humor, horror, tradgedy, Romance and some others I can't think of right now

A Nephilin is Half Angel, Half Human.

Guess who that teacher is?

Huh? Well It is Kakashi-sensei lol

He was the best I could think of.

Until next time.

Pleaz Review, that way I have more motivation, to type faster lol


	4. chapter 4 fudge packer

This is sooo late and I'm sorry, its just I started school, so its kinda hard to keep a steady schedule

anyway there are a few more guest that I'd like you all to meet lol

Ashley as Kumiko a Miko/Fairy/Angel.

Hiei from Yu yu Hakusho

Orphen from Orphen

And some more that may pop out of the blue.

Oh and the original title for this chapter is called " Moving Hallways and Disappearing Memories"

Which is where they investigate the disappearances that are going on in the school, but the deeper into the mystery they get they find that their leaving other things behind.

**Enjoy**

BAM Koga fell onto the floor quickly getting back up, Naruto had just done his famous, Naruto barrage and by the looks of it the other team was going down.

"Damn" said Koga as he spit on the floor leaving the mat, to sulk on the side.

BRIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG! Went the bell which means that this period is over and next period is. . . . . advisory which to everyone important means dance class!

As Musica, and the rest of the group walked to their studio, Kiba noticed that Musica was being unusually quiet.

"Hey Musica whats up?" she asked her as they walked, Musica was definitely being bothered by something and Kiba of coarse was willing to help.

"Its just about the issues at this school, The big one, the missing kids, I have a bad feeling and I want to try and find the napper." said Musica sheepishly, and Kiba new that Musica was that way being half angel and crap she felt for others.

"well then while we go on with our lives we'll look for clues, but for now don't let it bother you were doing a lot already, besides the Principal has some special people on the case." said Kiba truthfully, but what she didn't know was that the principal wasn't doing anything about it.

With that said Musica shrugged it off and continued to walk to class. "AHHHHHH" screamed Mizukai with happiness "Look, look! Yuki sent me a present." she laughed opening the box with care, and there staring up at them was a little blue teddy bear.

Mizukai screamed in delight.

"god can she scream any louder?" complained Inuyasha walking to the edge of the stairs, but as he stepped down his foot missed completely and he went tumbling down. No one there to help him except Kagome.

Sesshomaru grinned like it was his Idea, and then said calmly "today I'm very pleased to say that two special people have returned."

Everyone turned to him confused, and as they did to guys walked out from behind the curtain, Hiei and Bankotsu! Bankotsu scanned the little crowd for the girl he was looking for and found her sitting alone deep in thought.

Hiei smiled but frowned when he saw that Kiba didn't notice his sudden arrival.

"Hey Kiba how are you?" he asked sneaking up behind her, she jumped when she heard his voice, which sounded nervous yet happy.

"HIEI!" she screamed hugging him "I haven't seen you in sooo long."

Hiei smiled then suddenly asked "hey since I'm back do you want to go out some time?".

"Okay" Said Kiba sounding the least bit interested but on the inside she was smiling like an Idiot.

Koga burst into the room, "The fun has arrived!" he yelled jumping onto the stage. Sesshomaru glared at him.

"Why are you late? Again?" asked Sesshomaru, which brought a huge smile onto Koga's face.

"Why sir Sesshomaru, I just broke a world record, you should be congratulating me" He said quite proudly, which ticked Sesshomaru off.

"you've already broken the worlds most obnoxious record which is right next to the worlds Biggest Idiot record won by Inuyasha, so what have you done now?" he asked boredly.

"I've made the most spit balls on the boy's bathroom ceiling." he laughed Proudly which won a smack by Musica.

"You Idiot!" she yelled "Thats the most stupid thing you've done in your entire life, besides the time where you brought you mother's birth control pills to show and tell in the second grade!"

That Could of hurt him but since he had such a big ego, it barely scratched him.

"Musica how are you?" asked Bankotsu cutting into the little conversation.

"Bankotsu! I'm, I'm, I'm Freaght" she said then blushed "I mean I'm great or Fine"

Bankotsu just laughed, which caught Koga's attention.

"Hey Musica, will you be my dance partner today?" asked Bankotsu with a hint of pleading in it, because usually she would dance with Orphen.

"She's my partner" Said Koga grabbing her arm and pulling he away from him "Come on Musica"

Musica had a dumb look on her face and then said "Um okay, well I'll talk to you later Bankotsu." Bankotsu just smiled and nodded.

When the two were out of sight Koga pulled her in front of him "Do you like Bankotsu? I mean not that I care, but do you?" he asked, Musica did but she was to shy to tell anyone.

Just then a Pretty girl walked through the back door that caught Koga's immediate attention, saving Musica from answering his question.

"Hey, your new aren't you? My name is Koga, I can show ya around if you want" he said totally hitting on her, she scrunched her face up.

"Koga, I'm your half sister, Kumiko" she said with a smile which caused him to jump back, "do you always do that to new students?" she added.

"Uh no, god this is embarrassing, sorry Kumiko, Didn't know I had a half sister, no wonder you smelt like me a little." he said weirdly.

Sesshomaru was mad with all the interruptions "EVERYONE FIND YOUR PARTNER AND LINE UP! EMEDIATELY" he yelled and everyone did as they were told. "To day well be starting the rehearsals for any one who wants to enter the talent show" he added.

Everyone started whispering. "Is anyone entering?" he asked surprised.

"We are" said the Olsen twins Together.

"You don't even go to this school!" yelled someone in the crowd.

**MEANWHILE, FAR IN THE SCHOOL, THE FORBIDDEN ROOMS** _to be spesific_

"You people will be the best bait ever" Laughed Kabuto the son of the Principals, to the missing kids all of whom were unconsciously hanging there tied up with thorny roots "and soon everyone will never be able to leave the school"

"Honey, Honey where are you?" asked the principals wife.

"Ugh Mom what is it? Can't you see I'm putting the best plan to work?" He asked anoyed.

"alright" she answered "play nicely" she added

"oh I Will, mother, I will" he laughed evilly.

This is quite short but its because I don't have much time, although i'll put one up right after this one I promise!

How was that? Not as funny but I'm trying so please review!


	5. moving hallways my butt

Hi every one, how are you? This chapter is part 2 of Moving Hallways

I'm tired of saying enjoy . . . oh what the heck, ENJOY!

This chapter is about the principals son, who is evil, and his plan, also the five gods who stand in his way.

I also want to say hi to the readers, which includes Veronica, Hi!

Now onto chapter . . . 6

It is chapter 6 Right?

* * *

"Hey Kumiko" yelled Mizukai "We haven't seen you since the fifth grade how are you?"

Kumiko smiled and turned to greet her good friends, "Hey you guys, I'm great, how are things here?" she asked in response.

Musica was no where in sight, "Where is Musica?" asked Kumiko after noticing she isn't there.

"I'm not sure she was here a minute ago, after you came in. . . Some things troubling her and she isn't acting normal, so she might be in the conference room taking a breather." said Kiba, who was undoubtedly right.

Musica sat at the table in the conference room staring at the screen of her laptop, she was hacking into the schools data bases, (using codes since the school had many firewalls) to find a complete map of the school, and she just realized that on their first day of school they weren't given a map, which is strange.

She found it. A map of the entire school, the forbidden halls, and rooms she never knew existed.

"Wow" she said nervously, she then made a copy on her disk and printed it.

After inspecting the map she decided to check her e-mail, she had received a message from Kirara from the Breeding school near by.

It said,

Hey Musica, it's me Kirara.

I heard about the strange stuff happening in your school is everything okay? Because during P.E class today Mrs. Katana looked real pale after she heard about it.

There are some really strange things going on here too!

It seems like some things going to happen, so keep your guard up, and say hi to everyone else, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango all transferred to your school so I believe you've met them? Any way Write back we're all waiting to hear from you!

Kirara

Musica sighed and got up, _so it's not just happening here, maybe there's a connection, or maybe there's more than just one person behind this._ She thought walking up to the door, she shut the light off and tucked the map into her jeans pocket.

"Hey" said an unfamiliar voice; it was the principals son! Yet Musica sensed no evil.

"Hello Kabuto" she replied walking in the other direction, he watched her go and there he decided that she would need to be watched closely. _Musica you better watch out or you'll be next, even if _

"Hey guys sorry I was gone, did anything happen?" Musica asked as she joined her friends.

"Other than, you just missed Sesshomaru and Takami's dance, nothing happened, but where did you go and what did you do?" asked Kiba

"I got an E-mail from Kirara, and I also did some hacking, I got a map, did you notice these rooms before?" she replied.

"No where are these?" asked Takami, she was usually the tour guide for the new students so she knows the whole school, and only a few restricted areas.

"This room is labeled Restricted and its through the computer rooms, but the thing is there are no rooms connected, well no door that leads to another room." said Musica pointing to the rooms that have the virtual games.

"Wow, is something going on in this school?" asked Kumiko, seriously.

"Well recently there have been disappearances throughout the school year, and its bothering Musica." Replied Takami, Koga appeared behind the group of girls, he looked around to make sure no guys were going to bother Kumiko.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Musica, when Koga was right behind her acting all suspicious.

"Making sure no idiot wants to take a whack at my sister." Replied Koga seriously.

Inuyasha walked over to Kumiko.

"Hi my name is Inuyasha, since you're new and all you want to be my dance partner?" he asked, which pissed Koga off.

"Get away from my sister you stinkin' half breed!" yelled Koga.

"You mangy Wolf, I was tryin' to be nice."

"Well you ain't nice; with that face you should be arrested!" Koga yelled which made Sesshomaru chuckle.

"Lets take a look around those rooms, but for now can we all practice our dances?" asked Sesshomaru pointing directly to the so called "Kibeth" room.

"Okay" they all said, which declared Kumiko as part of their gang once again.

Musica just sat down and began to think again, _that name sounds familiar, Kibeth? I wonder whose name that could have belonged to._

_What if the rooms name is Kibeth for a reason? _But little did Musica know, that all the girls were thinking about the same thing.

Orphen and Musica proceeded in the dancing but Orphen also noticed her weirdness although he just decided to shrug it off.

Bankotsu watched her carefully and he off all people knew the thoughtful look on her face,_ I wonder if she likes me? But if she doesn't. . . I wonder who she likes._

Musica also didn't know that Bankotsu returned because of his master's wish, his wish to find the five gods, his masters name is Gareth and he is well over a hundred years of age, and waited forever for The five gods to show themselves, but what he didn't know was that the gods themselves did not even know they were such.

The gang continued their day, and then came lunch time.

"Hey guys what's up?" Asked Kiba walking over to the table where everyone was gathered.

"Nothin' much" admitted Inuyasha bored out of his mind.

Sesshomaru eyed the rest of them suspiciously. Inuyasha began tossing French fries around the table.

Mizukai, irritated by it, grabbed a French fry and threw it at Inuyasha. Kiba sighed a breath of relief _at least someone did something, or else I don't know what I would have done to that mutt. _

"What was that for?" He asked Surprised as the fry slid down his cheek leaving a trail of grease behind.

"You were irritating the fuck out of us, so I don't blame her." Retorted Sesshomaru chuckling.

"Shut up Fluffy" Inuyasha said preparing a large clump of potato on his spoon, aiming it directly at Sesshomaru.

He let it fly, but Sesshomaru was to fast for potato and dodged it, soon the whole cafeteria was tossing food at each other, everyone was slimed with potato and rice and other food.

The student Defense force slipped out unnoticed and hurried off down the hall towards the computer rooms.

"Do you want to check out the "Kibeth" room?" asked Sesshomaru, as they walked further down the hall.

"Yeah lets!" said Kiba excitedly, Musica, Mizukai, Takami and Kumiko agreed although they were not prepared for what lied beyond the closet door.

**Now in the depths of the school. . .**

"mother, how is father?" asked Kabuto, who sat contently at a big table in a chair wich was rapped with vines.

"He is fine, but he is curious of your plan, tell me, what is it that you intend to do?" she asked extending her arms around him in embrace.

"I'm going to lure the gods here and destoy them, their powers will be untimately mine, and then father will be able to keep living taking the essence from the students here, because they will never leave this place forever." he laughed.

"But you know that soon after a while the students will lose their souls, and you will have to get new ones, but you also know that out siders will attempt to stop you." she said although she did not care what happened to her son, or the school, and Kabuto knew.

"and besides, have you found out who the gods are?" she asked, but Kabuto ignored her for a moment.

"Yeah I found one." He said "And I also found a meddler who will have to be closely watched" he added._ Oh Musica, why are you trying to get involved? If you would just stay out of this then I wouldn't have to hurt you, now you must know that hurting you hurts me as well._

* * *

**Yuki**: This chapter isn't so funny, but you can't blame me I'm freaking turning into a robot, with school and all, so much lectures, so much homework, so much crap, thats the best way to describe it.

**Inuyasha**: don't worry bout' it, just get good grades in school and get a good job cause if you don't your screwed.

**Sesshomaru**: that's coming from a mutt that does not have good grades and works part time as comic relief. (Chuckles)

**Inuyasha**: I'll show you comic relief. (Rolls up sleeves)

**Yuki**: you guys, please behave (frantically waving my arms around)

**Kagome**: (sigh) I'll take care of it Yuki. (Pulls out ginormous hammer)

**Inuyasha**: oh my god (runs away from Kagome)

**Yuki: **see you next time! You better read the next chapter or I'll sue you! And I'll win!(I'm just kidding!)oh and please review, even if you have nothing to say!


End file.
